Love in the Bathroom
by animegirl4321
Summary: Kaname decided to help Zero and allow him to drink his blood in replacement of Yuuki's. However, what was supposed to just be a feeding turned into something else entirely. Now Kaname has to work out his newfound feelings for Zero and the feelings that he already has for Yuuki. Yaoi. Kaname x Zero. Not your cup of tea? Then don't read
**Hey! I'm back again! So, as I was reading the reviews on one of my stories I realized that someone requested me to write this fanfiction. After two years, I finally decided to write it. This will be a Vampire Knight story with the pairing as Kaname x Zero. It was requested by Bochan-Ciel. If you're reading this, I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to write this for you! I sincerely hope that you are happy with what I wrote! Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters involved with it. They are the property of Hino Matsuri.**

 **Love in a Bathroom**

Once again, Zero's body had rejected the blood tablets given to him by the Chairman of Cross Academy. He needed real blood, but he didn't want to keep drinking from his best friend, and long time crush, Yuuki. She had told him that he could feed off her whenever he needed to, but he didn't want to harm her so he always tried to force himself to take the tablets. However, every time he did manage to swallow one, he would get sick and it would come back up.

The silver-haired male was currently sitting on the ground of the bathroom in the boys dormitory suffering through the burning sensation in his throat that he got when he hadn't fed for a long period of time. The box of tablets were sitting in his open palm, a single tablet sitting in front of him where he just threw it up.

He heard footsteps outside the bathroom door, but all he could do in his weakened state was sit there as the door opened. He looked up, expecting to see Yuuki standing there. But what he saw instead made his purple eyes widen. Standing in the doorway was the President of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran. Zero's eyes narrowed as he glared at his rival in love.

"What are you doing here, Kaname?" demanded Zero. He hated how raspy his voice sounded coming from his parched throat and he tried to clear it. "Are you here to fight?"

Kaname looked down at the pitiful man sitting on the ground, his face void of any emotion. "Now why in the world would I be here to fight you when you are so weak? What would I gain from fighting you in this state? Yuuki would be upset with me."

"I am _not_ weak!" He snarled. He tried to stand up, only to fall on the ground again. He leaned back against the bathtub as he continued to glare at the red-eyed vampire. "What do you want, Kaname?" He asked again, giving up trying to fight him for the moment.

"I am here to help you. I know that your body is rejecting the tablets. I also know that you need real blood. I am here to offer you my blood whenever you need to feed," he replied calmly.

Zero looked at Kaname incredulously. "And why should I accept your help?" He hissed.

Kaname looked steadily at Zero. "It is simple. I cannot allow you to feed off of Yuuki anymore and if you do not feed, then you will die." His red eyes hardened as he said this.

Zero continued to glare, hating that Kaname was right. He looked away and ground his teeth in frustration. Taking this as a yes for his offer, Kaname used one nail to cut a small incision in his neck. He saw the way Zero's eyes glowed red when he smelled the blood and he pounced on Kaname in a heartbeat, biting his neck and starting to drink.

Having his blood being drunk by Zero, the person he hated the most, should have revolted him. But there was something about the way he was sucking on Kaname's neck that was kind of erotic and he felt himself go hard.

After a little while, Zero withdrew his teeth from his rival's neck gasping for air. "Thank you…" he muttered.

When he received no reply, he looked back at Kaname and saw with a jolt that his eyes were filled with lust. Before he could say anything, Kaname quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zero's pale, blood-covered ones. Zero tried to pull away, but Kaname snaked his arms around Zero's waist and held him tightly.

Zero finally broke his lips away from Kaname's and pushed against his chest. "What the hell are you doing?! Get away from me!"

But his struggles were in vain. Kaname merely pushed him backwards until he was lying on the cold tile floor with Kaname straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head. "Let me go!"

Kaname crashed his lips against Zero's again, slipping one hand under Zero's shirt. He gasped when Kaname's long, cool fingers brushed against one of his hardening nipples and, to his horror; he felt his groin begin to get hard. _No! Why am I getting so turned on when I'm being touched by_ him? At this present moment he felt embarrassed…humiliated…yet Kaname kept going.

He unbuttoned Zero's white shirt, not fully understanding why he was doing what he was. He had never felt attracted to Zero at all. In fact he hated Zero. He only ever felt annoyed when he was around. Yet, he could not stop his hand from resting on the front of the silver-haired male's pants. Though he had to admire the way Zero looked right now with his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks had a light pink tinge to them. _He looks so cute_ , thought Kaname.

He fiddled with the belt around Zero's hips and had it off within seconds. Then he unbuttoned the pants and had them pulled down to his ankles along with the underwear he wore. He then unbuttoned his pants, freeing his own erection.

Zero eyed Kaname's rather large shaft frightfully, knowing what was coming. When he felt Kaname's tongue at his anus he shuddered in disgust, hating how his body was reacting so positively to the vampire that he hated the most.

After a little while, Kaname removed his tongue and moved to kneel between Zero's legs pressing the leaking tip of his member to Zero's anus. He slowly pushed in and Zero gasped in fear and pain. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never expected his first time to be with a man. A man he hated, no less. He bit down hard on his lip drawing blood so he wouldn't cry out as Kaname started moving. But when Kaname hit a spot inside him that made stars dance behind his eyes, he could stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

Kaname didn't speak, only moving harder and faster as he continued to hit that spot. He took Zero's neglected member in his hand and started pumping it in time with his thrusts until Zero spilled his seed all over Kaname's hand.

It only took a few more thrusts into the silver-haired vampire before he came inside the male beneath him. He then pulled out of Zero, who was sweating and breathing heavily. Before he could speak, Zero pushed Kaname away making him fall on his butt. He hurriedly pulled up his pants and underwear and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on before he ran out of the bathroom leaving Kaname in there alone to think about what he had just done.

Kaname looked down at the hand that still had Zero's seed on it. He had just raped Zero Kiriyu, yet he didn't feel any remorse for what he had done. Instead, he found himself gaining new feelings for him that he had only felt for one other person…his beloved Yuuki. He stood up and went over to the sink to wash his hands before deciding to return to the Night Class Dorm. When he walked out of the bathroom he almost bumped into Yuuki who was walking past.

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock when she saw him. "Kaname? What are you doing in the Day Class Dorm?" She asked, confusion filling her large brown eyes.

"Yuuki…I apologize for trespassing. I know I should not be here. I just had to talk to Zero about something," he replied.

"Oh…well I just saw Zero run down the hall back to his room. He looked scared about something."

Kaname shook his head with a small smile, "No matter…I have already spoken to him. I am leaving now. Have a good night, Yuuki."

He walked quickly away from her and went back to the Night Class Dorm. Without saying hello to Aido or Kain, he went straight to his room and stayed in there for the rest of the night.

 **So? What did you guys think about the story? I feel like I dragged the ending out too long, but whatever. Anyways, this was my first Vampire Knight story so I'm sorry if Kaname and Zero seemed OOC. I tried my best with both of them, but I found it really difficult to write Kaname's personality. I'm thinking about maybe making this a multiple chapter story, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think about that. Please review and tell me what you thought! I will be posting the next chapter for my Harry Potter story, Brother Against Brother, as soon as I can. I'm getting a bit off writers block for it. So keep your eyes open for that chapter! Byebii~**


End file.
